The Unknown
by RavenNight23
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, Nero has been raised in a underground utopia until his father and uncle go missing. His family is now being hunted by the utopia and must leave behind a world he has known for his whole life to search for his family, but where he has to go is to the surface. Will he survive this world or will he become lunch for the mutated creatures lurking above?
1. Prologue

The place was a wasteland with old buildings and places with metals, vehicles, and other things blown around as if a war had happened. A small river flowed in the distance as the dirt was flown around, making dust devils for a few seconds while a small radio that surprisingly worked, playing music as it echoed into the unknown. Soon, the sound of dirt crumbling and the dirt flew with some metal when a human hand extended from the mound. The hand pulled and eventually, a teenage boy with white hair comes out of the dirt mound; he was tired, hungry, and lost. He stood up and used his left hand to shield his sapphire eyes from the sun as he said, "Damn, that is very bright" Once his eyes had adjusted, he looked around and saw he was in an unfamiliar place while he began to walk. The teen looked at his left hand and saw that a machine that was round and it had a green screen while a string was wrapped around his wrist and middle finger. He pressed a small button and a figure formed on the screen, but this person was a lot like the teen; this man was older and he also had white hair but it was slicked back as the man wore a white coat and underneath it was a black sleeveless shirt and dark jeans and dark golden boots. The teen then pressed another button and the man changed to another man but this man was slightly different, and he looked a lot like the man before but his hair wasn't slicked back. Instead, it was down to the top of his shoulders and his bangs were in front of his eyes as he wore a uniformed outfit with two guns holstered behind him, one was black and the other had an ivory color to it while a claymore was situated on the man's back and he had his hands out as if he was shrugging about something.

The teen pressed the same button and it showed the two men from earlier but with the teen as a child being held by the man with slicked back hair and the other man had a hand on top of the little boy's hair, ruffling it in a playfully. The teen wasn't paying any attention when he heard the sounds of guns being cocked and he froze in his tracks. A circle of men surrounded while the teen held his hands up as if he was surrendering when he felt fatigue slowly take over him as he shouted, "Please, d-don't hurt me! I'm looking for some people" The teen soon felt his right arm began to burn as he fell to his knees and was panting heavily. The teen looked at his arm and saw it transforming into a clawed hand while he painfully yelled with all of his might.

His vision began to blur as a man walked up to him and must've noticed the teen's arm and ordered for someone to get there; he turned back around to the teen and asked, "What is your name, boy?" The teen was slowly losing his senses now as he weakly said, "N-Nero…Sparda" The man continued to check the teen for more injuries as he asked, "Who are you looking for?" The teen said as he lost consciousness, "My father…and uncle…Vergil and…Dante…Sparda"


	2. Chapter 1

***3 years earlier***

"Shit! I'm late!", Nero cursed to himself. He hurried through the streets of the underground utopia of Fortuna. From the history books he had read as a child, Fortuna was founded before a brutal war broke out, making the land become almost inhabitable for civilizations. The utopia was built to house refugees and as far as the utopia knew, they were the last of humanity. As Nero ran, he passed by some murals of what the world was like before the war; it was nothing but green grass, blue sky, and fresh air. Nero longed to see the world above but he was never aloud, in fact, no one was ever aloud and it made the young man more curious about the outside world. Nero passed by a few vendors and one asked, "Hey, Nero-boy! Where's the fire here?" "I'm late it's graduation day! I'm going to get my life-job", he replied back to the man as he kept running to a building that looked to be a combination of a church and a school as a bell rang out to everyone signaling the start of the graduation. The young man made it on time to see everyone, even his father, Vergil, and his uncle, Dante. They both raised Nero after his mother died from childbirth and Dante always was easy on the child while Vergil wanted to be strict on Nero. Nero hardly made friends with the kids except the last mayor's son, Mathew, who been friends with him since they were three.

As the anthem began, an old man in a priest outfit walks up to the podium and begins, "Welcome to the ceremony, fellow citizens. These fine young men and women will now become a part of society and have their life-jobs" The old man went on about the history of the utopia, the war, and how the fate of humanity rested on their shoulders. "And now", he finally said, "We shall begin with the selection" One by one, people from Nero's class walked up to receive a slip of paper with the name of their life-job; some loved their pick, some didn't, which made Nero nervous as he looked out to his father and uncle. Dante could see the nervousness in the young man's face as he mouthed the words, "Relax" "Nero Sparda", Sanctus said, making Nero stand up and walk to get the paper; as he put his hand in, he didn't realize he was holding his breath as he pulled out a slip of paper. He opened it and it said, "Fortuna Police", making him sigh with relief as he walked back to his seat as a few more, including Mathew, had received their life-jobs. "We have selected our life-jobs. Good luck everyone", Sanctus said with a smile.

With the ceremony over, Nero hurried to Vergil and Dante when Dante said, "Kid, I thought you were gonna pass out you were so nervous" Vergil ignored his twin brother's comment and said with no emotion, "What did you get?" "I got the Fortuna Police", Nero said happily; suddenly, Dante head-locked the teen and said while rubbing a fist into Nero's hair, "Jackpot, Nero! Ha-ha I knew you would make it!" "He is a nephew of one of the greatest members of the police so it wouldn't surprise me", a male's voice said, making Dante stop and look at a dark red haired boy with light grey eyes wearing the same school uniform as Nero while the said teen asked, "What'd you get, Mathew?" Mathew just laughed and said, "Messenger" Dante released Nero and said with a smile, "Well, then let's head off to celebrate" "I can't, brother", Vergil said, "I have to head to the lab for some work" "Alright, then", Dante sighed, "I'll meet you there" With that, Vergil walked off one direction while the others went into another, not knowing that Sanctus and a bald headed man in a black outfit were watching them.

"He's been getting closer", Sanctus said, making the bald man ask, "Then why don't we arrest them now?" "The utopia has a lot of trust with the Sparda family. We will let them play their illusion and when the time is right, it will be their downfall", Sanctus said calmly

"What about Vergil's son?"

"He may not know of what's going on but we shall keep a close eye on him"

"And if he doesn't know of anything-?"

"Then we will let him live his life in shame"

After what felt like an eternity of partying, Nero made it back to his house, and as he opened the door, he heard a familiar voice say, "I hear you got the Fortuna Police. Excellent" He turned to see a life-long friend to Dante and Vergil, Lady, but her real name was Mary and she never let anyone call her by her real name. She had helped with raising Nero where the guys weren't needed and whenever they left for their work. Her short black hair was a bit messed up as Nero said, "Yeah, I just can't wait too" "Well, don't worry", she said, "I'll make sure you get some training in. You may be Dante's nephew, but you will still get the same shit we got while training" Nero laughed and said, "Yeah, I know" He ran a hand through his hair when he said, "Uh, Lady, I hope you don't mind me asking but, what is it that has my dad so worked up?" Lady's mismatched eyes widened but looked away from the teen and said "It-it's not my place to say. But your father has his reasons" Nero sighed and said, "As long as I can remember, he's seemed…distant. At first I thought it would've been the death of my mother but when I was seven, I almost went into his room but he never let me in there. He said, 'When the time comes, my son, you will see it for your very own', I don't understand it"

Lady placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Well, I'm sure you will understand it soon" Nero smirked when he heard radio chatter, making Lady say, "Danmit, looks like I gotta run. Later, Nero" Nero waved at her and shouted, "See ya tomorrow, Mary" "How many times must I tell you not to call me by that name", Lady shouted in a jokingly tone as she waved back while Nero entered the house. It was empty as usual as Nero placed his key on the key-rack and he changed into a simple t-shirt and pants. He looked at the picture of a woman with long dark hair, light tanned skin, and gentle hazel eyes as he said, "I did it, mother. I really did it. Soon, maybe, I'll head to the surface Father always said you dreamed about" Nero closed his eyes and fell asleep

_ "Happy Birthday, Nero!", a group of people shouted as lights brightly shined into a ten-year-old Nero's eyes, making him cover them as Dante patted his shoulder saying, "Happy birthday, kid" Vergil stood beside his twin and punched Dante's head saying, "You turned on the lights too fast, nearly blinding him" Nero smiled and hugged his father and uncle as Lady said, "I can't believe you're already ten. Your mother would've been so proud of you" Nero felt Vergil lower to his level, take his left hand, and place a small device around his wrist and middle finger while saying, "Nero, this is prototype, but I want you to have this. It's a device that can help us communicate whenever I'm at work and if you ever need me I'll always be with you, my son" Nero hugged his father as they heard, "Alright then, let's have some cake, pizza, and more pizza" The young boy smiled and laughed at his uncle along with everyone as the boy thought, _'I hope someday we won't have to stay here anymore, maybe someday I'll have a birthday on the surface'

***3 years later***

"Hey! Nero, wake up!", a voice says to a now eighteen year old Nero who was groaning from Mathew waking him as he continued, "C'mon man you've got to wake up!" Nero raised his head and mumbled loud enough for Mathew to hear, "Mat? Wha-what are you doing here?" Nero stood up and realized he was still in his uniform and fell asleep studying history as he noticed alarms going off outside, making him ask, "What the hell?" Mathew said with somber in his voice, "Your father and uncle have left the utopia"


	3. Chapter 2

"What?", was all that came out of Nero's mouth. He couldn't believe what he had just heard; his father and uncle had left the utopia. "Yeah, man", Mathew continued, "Sanctus believes that you and your family had betrayed us. He's gone mad" "How could they do this?", Nero asked, pacing back and forth, "I mean, th-they just up and left" He stops and said, "It's unless they found a way to the surface" Mathew just stood there confused saying, "You mean, you never knew about this?" "No, my father never told me anything. It may be the reason he was so distant" Mathew stood silent then spoke up, "There may be a way to the surface, but it's dangerous" He then pulled out what looked like a gun that people called a revolver, but it was double barreled, and it had a name carved on it saying, "Blue Rose" while Mathew said, "I could get into trouble but you're my friend, Nero, and I know you're innocent, but Sanctus believes you're as guilty as your family" Nero took Blue Rose as he went to the door of his father's room. He was still staying with Vergil, until he had enough money to buy his own house, but that was now out of the question. Nero took a deep breath and opened the door; he saw it was neat like his room. It had a desk on one side and a bed with the end of it facing the entranceway to the room and a chest was at the end and it made Nero wonder what was in it. He kneeled and opened it with a small piece of paper saying, "For Nero" and he saw a dark blue jacket and a red hooded vest. He quickly closed the door and changed into the hooded vest and trench coat and rolled the sleeves on the jacket up until they were a bit passed his elbows.

He put the device Vergil got for him for his birthday eight years ago on and with Blue Rose he was ready. "Alright", Mathew said, "The way there is tricky with the police out looking for you, but I know a way around that. And you won't like it" "Anyway is fine", Nero said, "I just need to find my dad and uncle before Sanctus finds them first" Mathew nodded his head and approached the door and opened it to make sure no one was around. When the coast is clear both men hurry down the streets, avoiding the Police Force as much as they could. They soon stopped in front of an old building with a rusted door that had fallen off its hinges while they walked inside. Mathew stopped in front of a wall and said, "My father told me that there was a secret passages hidden in Fortuna that would lead to the surface, maybe your father was looking for one of the passages and eventually found one with your uncle in the force, made it easier to find more" Once the wall opened it revealed a tunnel that was dark while Nero held onto a flashlight. "This is as far as I can go", Mathew said, "I can keep the force off of you for as long as I can. Good luck, Nero Sparda" Nero watched the wall close back and in the dark, he was alone.

* * *

Nero didn't know how long he had been in the passage when he noticed a door leading to what looked like a lab. He opened it and once he did, the lights came on and he noticed some sort of light blinking. He pressed the button, and Vergil showed up on the screen, wearing a light blue coat with three coat tails and Dante wasn't in the Fortuna Police uniform, but a red trench coat, black shirt, black fingerless gloves, red and black pants, and red and black boots as Vergil's voice said, "Nero, if you find this, this means your uncle and I have left Fortuna. Listen very close" Whatever Vergil had to say got Nero's attention quickly, "The device I gave you on your tenth birthday, keep it with you at all times, never let it out of your sight. Second, if Sanctus is after you because of us, hurry to the surface and head for a town called New Capulet City, it's a city from long ago when the war broke out. You were told all of your life that Fortuna was the last hope for humanity, but they're wrong" New Capulet City? Fortuna wasn't the last hope for humanity? All of these questions began to fill in his mind as Vergil continued, "Fortuna believed that the poor would infect the population and so many people were denied entry into the city, so they built a city underneath a city that was known as Capulet City. Your grandfather had the opportunity to visit the city when Dante and I were children, but that's a story for another time" Dante soon stepped in and said, "Kid, we want you to get out of the city as fast as you can. Go to New Capulet City and ask for someone by the name of Credo. He will help guide you to us"

"Just be careful, my son", Vergil said, "We'll see each other soon" The message ended and Nero looked at the device and it pointed to a locker and he opened it to reveal a sword different from the ones the police use when a banging noise could be heard, signifying they found him as someone shouted, "He's in here, he's got a sword with him!" "Be careful!", another shouted, "Sanctus wants him alive. Don't let him get away" Nero remembered seeing this sword and that it was called, "Red Queen" as he took the sword and looked around and saw another door on the opposite side. He looked towards the console in the middle of the room and muttered, "Sorry, Dad" He took the message and placed it into the device while he erased all of Vergil's hard work while setting it to self-destruct while the door was being broke down. Once it was finished, Nero hurried to the other door and by the time he closed it, the force made its way in when the self-destruct went off and exploded.

* * *

Nero had never felt so sick in his life at what had happened. He killed members of the Fortuna Police, which would add more anger towards him, but he couldn't think of it yet as he took a deep breath and walked forward to see a place he'd never thought he would see, it was the entrance to the surface and he found it when the sound of a gun cocking got his attention. Lady stood a few feet from him as Nero held Blue Rose in his left hand and Red Queen on his back. They both stared at each other when Lady lowered her gun and said, "I know better than to kill you" Nero lowered Blue Rose cautiously and asked, "You on my side or are on Fortuna's side?" "I've always been on your father, your uncle and your side", Lady said as she walked over to a small console and began pressing a few buttons while Nero asked, "Why are you helping us? You could be charged for treason" "I know", she said not looking at him, "but your family has always been there for me when my father was too busy being Sanctus' head councilman. Plus your father and uncle are like brothers to me"

The entrance was finally opened as Lady said, "I would like to help find Dante and Vergil, but I was told by them to stay here" She hugged Nero and said, "Be careful and best of luck" Nero nodded his head and hurried out of the now closing door. Nero walked for a few miles and came upon a door and as he turned the door knob, the young man was once more, all alone as he thought, _'Hang on Dad, Uncle, I'm coming'_


End file.
